1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a module type display apparatus, a display apparatus comprising the module type display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more specifically, to a module type display apparatus configured to automatically compensate (or adjust) brightness and/or color coordinates thereof, a display apparatus comprising the module type display apparatus, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device which converts electrical current into light. The brightness of the light emitting diode has steadily increased to the extent that the utilization of the light emitting diode is expanded into various light sources such as a display light source, an automobile light source and a lighting light source. Further, a light emitting diode that emits white light with an excellent efficiency can be realized, by using a fluorescent material or combining various colors of the light emitting diodes.
The light emitting diode can be mass-produced in a form of the light emitting device package. Among the mass-produced light emitting diode packages, light emitting diode packages that pass performance and characteristic inspection are gathered, classified according to a characteristic such as luminosity of each light emitting diode package, and used as light sources.
However, due to a frequently-used section (e.g., section corresponding to cinema contents having a different aspect ratio, a logo area, etc.) of a display including a plurality of LED modules (or LED cabinets), a difference of the brightness and/or color may occur according to LED chip degradation. Under the above circumstance, when the purpose of using a display is changed or different contents (e.g., contents having a different aspect ratio) is played back, a problem may occur in which non-uniform screen quality is provided per LED module.